Pearl Diver
by Ziirroh
Summary: "Do you know what kind of drink you have there?" She shook her head and sighed. "It's called the Pearl Diver." If it wasn't pointed out to her, Weiss would have never noticed that the drink served to her by the gorgeous bartender could have a hidden meaning. Prompt suggested by AnonymousReading.
Walking alone in the chill of night wasn't her idea of a pleasant evening, but Weiss was too frustrated to stay at her office a minute longer.

It was a taxing effort in preparing herself to maintain the family company when her father would step down and she would replace him. There was a ridiculous amount of paperwork to be sorted, and it didn't help much that half of the staff he hired for her were a bunch of bumbling morons. The incompetence some of her employees displayed was outrageous, albeit there were a decent of amount of them that demonstrated otherwise.

There was Blake Belladonna, a quiet French woman, and Lie Ren, an extremely diligent Chinese man. Although Blake hardly ever spoke to anyone unless it pertained to work in some way, and Ren could often be found napping in strange places around the offices. In the end both of them proved to be highly reliable in the face of adversity, mainly picking up the slack some of the others failed to attend to.

Then there was the cheeky Chinese-American boy and the noisy Norwegian girl, Sun Wukong and Nora Valkyrie. Both of them were quite the troublemakers when they felt up to it, pulling pranks on the other employees. Yet somehow they always managed to have their work done before many of the others, and if it weren't for that fact Weiss probably would have fired them long ago.

They were her best employees, and outside of work some of her closest friends.

Despite their best efforts today the pile of paperwork that seemed to endlessly build up on her desk made Weiss want to forget about her duties for a while.

As she continued on her path the muffled sound of electronica music drifted in the air as she approached a small building on the corner of the street. She didn't bother caring about what kind of club she was about to enter, as she immediately pushed through the double doors. She was greeted with a blast of music that sucked her into the night club's atmosphere, and after taking a moment to present her I.D. to the bouncer she immediately made her way to the bar.

There was quite a crowd surrounding the bar's counter, and Weiss had to squeeze past patrons to find an empty seat at the bar. She soon discovered that she couldn't entirely blame those who crowded around it, for the bartender mixing the drinks was undoubtedly attractive.

A tall blonde woman, her long curling hair just barely reaching past her waist. She had a voluptuous figure, suntanned skin that was all curves and—from what Weiss could tell by looking at her arms—rippling muscle. There was always a sparkling smile on her face that lit up her bright lilac eyes, mesmerizing customers with such a sweet look.

It was a bit of a surprise to Weiss that someone as beautiful as her was actually the bartender and not some sort of super model.

Putting her observations aside, Weiss was beginning to feel irritated at the other patrons around her. Men and women alike were practically swarming the blonde for her attention, for some it was simply to order a drink, but many of them were just trying to flirt with her.

"Idiots." Weiss mumbled under her breath. "If they would stop fawning over her I could order a drink."

Resting an elbow on the counter Weiss stared at it and sighed; already resigning to her fate of prohibition. However it wasn't long before a pair of lean arms entered her vision and she looked up to find those lovely lilac eyes staring into her icy blues.

"What can I get you tonight pretty pearl?"

The bartender gave her an easy smile, speaking in an effortless tone despite all the other patrons clamoring for her attention.

Weiss was rendered mute for a moment, caught a bit off guard at the bartender's immediate proximity and undivided attention. The woman only continued to smile brightly at her, making Weiss realize how rude it was to keep her waiting.

"What would you recommend?"

Those lilac eyes lit up with zeal as the woman leaned back a bit and spoke enthusiastically.

"Well, there's a bunch of drinks I can rattle off for ya." She said with a flourish of her hand. "But I think I have just the thing for you." Giving a wink she then turned and strutted away, leaving Weiss to admire the way her hips swayed.

Weiss then observed the bartender as she prepared her drink. Various liquids were poured into a tall glass of ice, which she then capped and shook up. Once that was done she poured the new mixture into another smaller glass with ice.

The final product soon became a light green beverage, which was garnished with a bright red cherry on top.

Returning with the drink in hand, the woman placed it gently before Weiss with a small flourish.

"Here you are, pretty pearl."

Weiss would have scoffed at the nickname that was likely given to her due to her pale complexion, if she weren't so busy studying the oddly colored drink. Meanwhile the blonde was watching her with eager eyes.

Weiss took the stem of the cherry between her thumb and forefinger, holding it aside as she took the cup in her other hand and sipped tentatively.

The flavor was bitter, but not so much so that it made the drink sour. There was a sweet aftertaste that lingered on her tongue; she pinned it down to pineapple.

She set the cup back down, licking along her bottom lip for that lingering aftertaste.

"It's good." She said with a smile and a nod.

The bartender's face lit up and she gave Weiss a wide smile at the positive outcome.

"I'm glad you like it."

Shouting from the other end of the bar intruded on the mellow atmosphere between them. The blonde looked over her shoulder before giving an apologetic gaze.

"Sorry. Gotta take care of the others. If you need me for anything just give me a shout. The name's Yang." She said this with a wink.

Whoever was wanting Yang's attention began hollering louder at that point, making Yang roll her eyes and sigh irritably as she called over her shoulder.

"Keep your trousers on, I hear ya!"

Yang shrugged and made a gagging expression, causing Weiss to chuckle at her comical behavior. Yang grinned once again at her before turning away and walking off.

Weiss kept her eyes on Yang, peeking over the brim of her cup as she took a long swig of her beverage.

While she was admiring Yang's dazzling smile and lovely figure, she heard a familiar voice next to her.

"Heya boss! Didn't know you came to a place like this."

Weiss set her drink on the counter and looked over to find none other than Sun Wukong seated next to her. A goofy smile was on his face as he greeted her.

"Hello Sun." Weiss said as she slowly twirled the cherry still hanging between her fingers. "What makes you say that?"

Sun scratched his chin in thought before giving an answer.

"Well…I guess I never thought of you swinging that way, y'know?"

Weiss blinked before she looked sternly at him.

"No. I don't know."

A bashful expression crossed his face, his cheeks gaining a dusting of pink as he let out a nervous laugh.

"Oh, geez. This is kinda awkward then."

"Tell me already."

Weiss was growing impatient.

"Alright, alright. I don't know how you missed it, but we're in a gay bar." Sun extended an arm and made a sweeping gesture at the rest of the club.

Perhaps if she had paid attention to the rest of the club, instead of its attractive bartender, she would have realized it sooner. Many of the couples mingling out on the dance floor or in the booths were basically the same biological sex. It seemed so obvious now that Weiss had to wonder how in the hell she had missed it before.

Feeling somewhat flustered by the revelation Weiss placed the entire cherry in her mouth, eating the fruit but keeping the stem. She needed it as a bit of a distraction from her current situation.

"Sorry if I ruined your night, boss." Sun said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's no bother." Weiss mumbled around the stem. "I just feel like an idiot for not noticing sooner."

They sat in silence after that, and once Weiss worked the stem into a knot she removed it from her mouth and placed it on the counter. She grabbed her glass and guzzled down the rest of her drink. She didn't realize Yang had managed to return to her, and as she set the glass down she was startled by her sudden appearance before her.

"Want another drink, pretty pearl?" Yang said with a playful smirk.

"Yes. Thank you."

Weiss didn't fail to notice how Yang had eyed the cherry stem briefly, but had chosen not to make a topic of it.

Taking the empty glass Yang looked to Sun next.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Nope. Just chatting with my boss while waiting for someone."

Yang nodded and sauntered off, but it wasn't long after when the same green colored beverage appeared in front of Weiss. Yang looked like she was about to say something, but before she could even speak Yang was once again called away to attend to the other patrons.

Weiss idly toyed with the cherry in her drink as she reluctantly watched the blonde go. Sun observed his boss with a mischievous smile that was beginning to grow all the more irritating the longer she pretended to not see it.

"What is so funny?" Weiss confronted him with a frosty stare.

Despite her fierce gaze Sun's smile didn't falter.

"Y'know, if I didn't know any better, I'd think that you have the hots for the bartender."

Weiss' brow furrowed at the use of his words.

"Don't be ridiculous." She huffed halfheartedly.

Sun snickered at her aloof attitude.

"Uh huh. Sure thing, boss. Well, even if you may not be interested she sure does seem to dig you."

"What do you mean?"

Weiss gave him an incredulous look.

"I'm saying she likes you!"

Weiss waved him off with a scoff.

"That's crazy talk. What even makes you say that?" Weiss looked at him and decided that Sun's grin could match that of a Cheshire cat.

"Do you know what kind of drink you have there?" He asked suddenly.

Weiss examined the glass. She didn't drink too often, and what she did drink came from her father's exquisite collection of wine.

She shook her head and sighed. "No. I do not know."

"It's called the Pearl Diver." He revealed. "Now this is a long stretch, but I think the reason she served that specific drink to you is to subtly tell you that she wouldn't mind getting to know you better." Sun gave his eyebrows a suggestive waggle as he told her this.

"Explain."

"Okay. So, I'm guessing from the fact that she keeps calling you 'pretty pearl' is supposed to allude to the Pearl part of the drink." Sun gestured toward the glass. "And the diver part is, like, she wants to _dive_ into you." Sun said this as he made a lewd motion with his hands.

"Good lord." Weiss muttered as she shook her head at him while he laughed.

"Also, she seems really attentive of you." Sun rested his face in one hand and grinned knowingly. "I've noticed how she's looking over here a lot, especially once we started talking."

Weiss lifted her gaze towards the blonde to find that he was right. Blooms of lilac met with pools of blue before both women glanced away quickly.

Sun observed the exchange with a toothy grin.

"So…are ya gonna do anything?"

Weiss sighed again, resting her cheek in one hand as she looked over at him.

"I…don't know." She replied uncertainly.

Sun hummed and let the matter drop as he turned around in his seat. He looked at a watch on his wrist then scanned the crowd behind them, his gray eyes suddenly lighting up with recognition.

Weiss followed his line of sight to see a handsome young man with a bright blue short hair in an undercut hairstyle approaching them.

Sun was beaming as he saw the boy approach. He then looked at her and gave a wave.

"I guess I'll see you later at work."

"Go on then." Weiss said as she gave a nod, watching him go with a small smile.

She continued to observe Sun as he interacted with the other man, the two of them sharing a laugh before the blue haired gentleman leaned over to place a kiss on Sun's cheek. Weiss had to laugh, for she had never seen her friend turn so red before.

Facing toward the bar she lifted the glass to her lips and took a long steady sip from it.

Yang was still busy with other patrons, which gave Weiss time to ponder over what Sun had told her earlier.

If what he said could indeed hold true, then Weiss wouldn't find herself opposed to the idea he had implied. It was a long shot for sure, with a huge chance that it was all misinterpretations on Sun's part, but it was a very tempting concept.

Weiss set the drink down and placed the cherry in her mouth, toying with the stem again as she watched Yang laughing among a small group.

It wouldn't be so bad to at least try.

Once Yang had finished talking with the others a popular tune began to pump through the speakers. Many of the people crowded around the bar cheered as they began to trickle over towards the dance floor. Their leave allowed other patrons to relax and sit at the bar, Yang swiftly attending to them.

Patiently waiting for the bartender to finish serving drinks to the others, Weiss finally managed to catch Yang's gaze. The blonde quickly strolled over to Weiss, still wearing a jovial smile.

Weiss plucked the knotted cherry stem off the tip of her tongue, setting it beside the first one that still lay on the counter. She then propped her chin against a palm as Yang stopped in front of her. She stared up at the blonde with a devious glint in her eyes.

"So, what are you doing after work?"


End file.
